Seedlings obtained from the deliberate open pollination of ‘Goldstrike’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,035) at Clyde, Otago, New Zealand, were planted out in 1998. In January 2002 D14/1 was identified as having potential as a new variety, later in 2002 D14/1 was first asexually propagated by budding onto ‘Golden Queen’ (not patented) seedlings and trees were planted out in Clyde during the southern hemisphere winter of 2003. The resulting plants propagated true to type, demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations. D14/1 has since been named ‘Clutha Summer’.